


Disregarding and Disarming

by that_sea_sponge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_sea_sponge/pseuds/that_sea_sponge
Summary: A 15X1 short ficlet  / coda- Dean's thoughts right before the scene where he asks Cas if he's OK.





	Disregarding and Disarming

It became a persistent itch in the back of his skull. _Go To Him._

“Cas is fine!”, Dean said to no one, well, Baby is always listening. “Sam is hurt. Sam is tired. I’m surprised he’s still even to stand on those freakishly long legs of his. He needs to sleep. We both need to sleep, but we can’t, so I have to just keep him going.”

_ Go To Him. Go To Him. Go To Him. _

He sighed. “For fuck’s sake. He doesn’t need to eat. He doesn’t need to sleep. He’s actually not bleeding this time.” Dean spared a glance towards Cas - Castiel out of the driver’s side window and tensed against the feelings that were exploding in his stomach. Anger. Pain. Sadness. Grief. “He doesn’t even have a _ soul _, he doesn’t understand how it feels…”

_Feels to what?_

The Angel certainly looked sad. Lonely. Alone, standing next to the Demon possessed body of their kid. “All of ours! Sam’s too!”, he pre-empted his itchy brain. “Jack wouldn’t even be dead if it weren’t --”.

Dean clacked his teeth together and shook his head. Not now. We have work to do.

“I don’t owe him nothin’.”

_ Go To Him. Go To Him. Go To Him. _

Winchester ground his palms against the leather steering wheel. “I should check on him, right? That’s what hunters do. Fine.”

He clenched his jaw, reached for his door handle, and climbed out of the Impala. Opening lines began to run through his mind as his boots hit the pavement.

_“We need to talk.” _

_ “Cas, I’m sorry.” _

_ “You stupid son-of-a-bitch, I want you gone when this is over.” _

_“Thanks for taking care of Sam.” _

Words began forming on Dean’s lips, but Cas saw him approaching and turned to him expectantly. Suddenly, the last thing Dean wanted to do was look the Angel in the eyes.

He took a breath. “You okay?”

In response, Castiel’s features cascaded and it was like he’d finally been allowed to take a breath. “Yes, but --”

Dean looked away. Not now. It’s not the time. “Good.” Dean went to find Sam, silently yelling at the itch in his head.


End file.
